Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend
Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend (初音ミク -Project DIVA Extend-) is a video game created by SEGA (パラフレ) for the PlayStation®Portable. History Previously known as Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2.5, is a rhythm game and a released extension to -Project DIVA- 2nd. It was originally released on November 10, 2011. The digital version was released on December 15, 2011. The game is like the other games in the Project DIVA series, but has new changes to the gameplay. A PS3 expansion, Dreamy Theater Extend, was released on September 13, 2012, however, it only contains songs from DIVA extend. Changes from Project DIVA 2nd Unlike Project DIVA 2nd, the game features new changes to the gameplay. Some of the new changes to Extend are: *There are new background songs and music videos as well as new modules for the characters. This however doesn't affect the gameplay very much. *Some Help Items are removed and replaced with new Challenge Items which make your Gameplay more difficult. The x2 DP Challenge Item is the 'COOL&FINE' item, which only accepts COOL and FINE, while SAFE and SAD automatically get counted as WORST. The x4 DP item is the 'Survival' item in which your Life Gauge can only be decreased and not able to increase. Amount of Life lost is also twice as quicker. *In the Song Select screen, you can also view the whole PV of the song you have cleared by pressing the Triangle button. *You are now able to press START on the song selection screen to toggle "Default Characters" on and off. This will make the original singer of the song appear in their original outfit without changing the current module. *The color of the names 'EXTREME,' 'HARD,' 'NORMAL,' and 'EASY' have different colors, rather than the normal light-blue colour in Project DIVA 2nd. Colors for EXTREME, HARD, NORMAL and EASY are green, light-blue, purple and red respectively. *You will now be able to see your clear rate in percent. *Your Rank will now be visible in the Song selection screen. You are now able to see which song and which difficulty you have completed with a PERFECT or a MISSxTAKE for example. (Note that songs cleared with a Help Item will show a red circle or a 'red '''crown, indicating that this song was accomplished a rank with a help item. *The Completion Bar around the Health Gauge is now calculated according to the note hits percentage. *You can take screenshots of your final scores in the result screen by pressing the R-button. *The Promotional modules are gained from buying the game at the store in question. *To use Kasane Teto in the game, you have to import the Project DIVA 2nd DLC Module as Extra Module into Project DIVA Extend by using the Import DLC Data option. *When a song is cleared, the VOCALOIDs have animations instead of zooming into the screen Features Gameplay The gameplay is the same as the other games in the Project DIVA series. The player would have to press the face buttons on their PSP that match the symbols that move across the screen when they get to their grayed version as an animated music video plays. The player can choose a song from a wide variety of songs that are sung by VOCALOIDs. The player can also choose which character, known as modules, they want to play in the game. The VOCALOIDs featured in the game are Hatsune Miku, Rin and Len Kagamine, Megurine Luka, MEIKO, and KAITO. The derivatives Akita Neru, Yowane Haku, and Sakine Meiko are featured as well. Modules ''See gallery for /Modules The modules for PD Extend consist of original outfits based on popular promotional videos, the contest winning outfits from the Piapro contest, and the original modules from the first PD game, all of which are importable. Others include sponsored outfits by FamilyMart. Music Featured producers Otomania, daniwellP, Hikarisyuyo, Yuyoyuppe, Toku-P, JimmyThumb-P, Tsurishi-P, Otetsu, Tatami-P, doriko, Iroha(sasaki), Yasuo-P, Kz, Yanagi-P, Nori-P, azuma, Kuwagata-P, OPA, Signal-P, Mikuru396, Dixie Flatline, Shigotoshite-P, Team MOER, samfree, Kotsuban-P, Deadball-P, Ginsaku, sasakure.UK, Hachi, cosMo, Owata, ryo, wowaka, Supercell, Song list Album releases Trivia *In the opening cinematic, Miku's cell phone resembles a SoftBank AQUOS SHOT 002SH while Luka's resembles an iPhone 3GS. **The opening cinematic also have an alternate version where Miku, Rin, Len and Luka are voiced by their voice providers in their original human voice along with Project Diva 2nd and it's unlocked when every song (excluding DLC) is cleared on NORMAL. *One of Miku's modules "Sonic Style" was designed by Yuji Uekawa who is also the designer of Sonic in "Sonic the Hedgehog series". According to Yuji he made this module to celebrate 20th anniversary of Sonic the Hedgehog. **On a album that was given to those who pre-oredered the game, Miku sings Live and Learn, the theme song of SONIC ADVENTURE 2, to also celebrate Sonic's 20th anniversary. *The Live Studio Mode in Dreamy Theater Extend is based on Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day at the Tokyo Hall City Dome in Tokyo, Japan in which took place on March 9th, 2012. **Most of the visual effects from the concert are used. **The simular stage was used in the PV of 39 in Project Diva Arcade. Gallery ULJM-5933SET.jpg|Game poster Project-Diva-Extend-500x397.png|Illustration by KEI External links * Official Site: SEGA Japan, Project DIVA extend Navigation Category:Technology Category:Games Category:SEGA Category:Project Diva